Midnight
by Kyi Nekoyasha
Summary: the second part to My story Shadows. ItachiXOC in advance sorry for any mistakes this was written about 3 years ago


Midnight

Chapter one: Kyi Escapes

_Hours, days, months, years they don't matter anymore he's gone I have not reason to be here. But Pein won't let me leave and the cuts always heal so fast _I sighed there was someone coming _great less thinking time... _

"Kyi get up now" Deidara whispered. _What's the point? _I thought numbly.

"I found a way to bring Itachi back" Hidan said.

"Okay you have my attention" I said looking up

"We need to get you out of here first" they walked into my room and took the chains off of me.

I escaped thanks to Deidara and Hidan and they led me to the forest.

. I looked around in wonder of being free again.

"Kyi, Hidan found a way to bring him back but he has to do a ritual before you go and get the ingredients"

"Ok what's it for?" I asked

"So if you get hurt or die you'll come back" Hidan said dragging a gagged girl out from under a bush.

"What's she for is this a guy ritual cuz if it is I do not want to see" I made a disgusted face

"No Kyi she's a blood sacrifice." Hidan explained.

I stood and waited patiently while he drew a sign on the ground around me. When he was done he did some signing and chanted a little and when I was nearly half-asleep he picked the girl up and tossed her at me.

"Now you slit her throat and retrace the sign on the ground with her blood" Hidan calm as ever.

"Umm now and why?" I said looking into her scared eyes. She was only about fifteen.

"It's part of the damn ritual and yes Kyi now damn it" he said getting pissed.

Then something inside me said: _Are you going fucking soft Kytara? After all we've been though!? Just remember this, kid, your doing it for Itachi. Here I'll help you._ I felt my panther fangs sliding down.

"Oh shit Hidan what did you do?" I heard Deidara say

"I didn't do jack-shit Deidara this is her true powers all the ritual is suppose to do is give her immortality like me not fucking fangs!?" Hidan retorted

I leaned down to her throat and whispered "forgive me" and bit into her throat. At the first taste of blood in my mouth I pulled my fangs out and traced the sign (_it's a Jashin sign)_ in her blood. I dropped her body and looked at Hidan "what now" I asked blood dripping from my mouth. Hidan was staring at me in amazement and Deidara in horror.

"Now wait a minute," he paused and drew the Jashin sign in the dirt around himself, "okay now I'll start my part and then you… just stand there"

He started to chant again and then the sign around my started to glow and a male voice boomed through my head __

_**You Are Not Of The Hot Water Village! Hidan Why Have You Brought Me Here!?**_

"Lord Jashin this girl wishes to be part of your way of life and to live forever grant her this" Hidan shouted his skin turning black with skeleton outlines.

_**This Girl? Hmm... Not a Bad Choice This Is One of the Nekoyasha and Would Be a Great Addition to My Believers. Fine. Let It Be! **_Then I saw him it was like a giant skeleton and it was reaching towards me. The voice inside me side chanting along with the god Jashin (shut up you're giving me a headache) _oh you shut up?_

Then black flames flared up around me and powers scorched through me and the barrier that was always in my mind was torn down and the black chakra that was inside me poured out in waves. I looked forward and saw through the eyes of a panther

_**Your name NekoYasha… does that mean? **_

"Yes it does I'm the panther demon of the last generation of the NekoYasha clan my brother inherited the KotoYasha powers, but he was lost to us when we were young"

The black power disappeared and Jashin's powers did too. I felt stronger than I ever had before. And a slight burning on my arm, I looked and there was a Jashin sign tattooed to my arm.

"Kyi," Deidara said "what are the NekoYasha and KotoYasha powers?" Hidan nodded his agreement to the question.

"The NekoYasha and KotoYasha powers both come from one family the NekoYasha clan the KotoYasha power is male only and give the holder of the power the ability to change into a wolf and use its powers. The same with the NekoYasha but instead I turn into panther and I have fire and shadow powers. My twin has the power of the KotoYasha and is promised to Katari of the Mizuyuki clan"

I answered their questions for awhile then the explained my mission.

"Now Kyi you have to get Sasuke back here and that kid Kabuto" Hidan whispered

"Here Kyi Itachi would want you to have this for now" Deidara said handing me Itachi's sword "this will help you" Hidan handed me a backpack.

"I put Itachi's other cloak in there it still smells like him I found it in Kisame's room" Hidan laughed. "Well get going Kyi Pein will be looking for you in about an hour so hurry." I hugged them both "thank you so much I will be back soon." I jumped into the air and twisted feeling fur growing and bones and organs changing. When I landed I was a panther with midnight fur. "Kyi you have two months and if you don't get back in that time Itachi will never come back" Deidara yelled. _ Great a time limit!_

It was my first day on the road alone with only my skills and sword to rely on. I didn't know where I was. I was just blindly following a scent that I caught using my new powers and the voice (which I realized was my subconscious demonic powers).

I found my way to a ninja practice field, sat down in a tree and started looking through the backpack Deidara gave to me in it was: food, weapons, Itachi's cloak, scrolls, and a strange clay box with a glass lid. I turned it around and looked in it, holding back tears I recognized it as the black rose Itachi had given me so long ago. I put it back in the backpack and tried to go to sleep. It was then that I realized whose scent I was following. Katari. My friend, my team-mate, my betrayer. I was about to leave when voices sounded the approach of people.

"Hey Akamaru what's wrong boy?"

Then they appeared I knew only two of them: Naruto and Katari. Where's Tenoko? The other two were both guy ninja and weird. One had long silver hair that leaned to one side and was wearing a mask, the other a black coat and was riding a giant dog. "Akamaru what's wrong?" Dog-boy said again.

I jumped to the next tree as they approached and Katari's hand went for her kunai. I jumped down and started walking away the darkness of the night hiding my face. I heard Naruto gasp and waved. "Hey Neko what are you doing here?" Naruto said quietly using my fake name.

"Just wondering around"

"Well if your Naruto's friend you can stay here" Katari said

"No I know too many people here" I said with a laugh

"Well I've never met you stay here please" she begged

"Ok" I said turning "how's Tenoko, Katari"

She gasped "your...you're..."

"What dark, beautiful...evil? Or did you mean to say Kyi?"

I smiled wickedly "I mean come on Katari you have to remember me. You're the one that chased me out but I'm back for a rematch and we'll see who wins"

"Kyi "she said her eyes full of tears "oh Kyi"

I sneezed "oh sorry I'm just allergic to bullshit"

The dog-dude growled and ran at me.

"Katari having others fight for you that's low even for you" I said as I dodged him "oh hi Naruto" I waved.

"Kyi this is not right" he looked away

"And chasing your friends out isn't wrong, Katari you have great friends really...And a home. Well guess what? I have nothing: no home, no friends and at one point I didn't even have myself, but someone found me and now he's gone too because of people like you!" I yelled changing into my new panther form.

"Kyi!" Naruto screamed "no don't do it STOP!"

I ran for Katari but the silver dude got in my way I sliced him with my claws and noticed I had no control. _Crap what's going on! _

"Snow blizzard jutsu" Katari signed and the sky became white and fluffy

"Shadow flame jutsu" I growled and when the flames appeared eating the chakra-snow I ran at Katari but Naruto jumped in the way. He was glowing red and had fangs and claws. I was hit by a powerful wall of red chakra and was thrown against a tree.

The last things I heard were Naruto yelling and a loud crack. Then every thing went black as Katari's scream quieted.

Chapter two: Injuries

I woke up in a white room with a window, nightstand and a bed. I could hear Naruto and a woman talking;

*did you heal her grandma Tsunade?

~ yes and stop calling me that.

*What was wrong with her?

~she broke her spine and three ribs and had other multiple injuries

*Ow is she better?

~I healed almost every thing

*almost?

~I can't heal a broken heart... Naruto she was calling for someone last night, you should go talk to her.

*Okay

Naruto walked in and looked down at me. "Naruto where am I now?"

"Konana, the village hidden in the leaves, in the hospital"

"Crap Naruto why here?" "You where hurt really bad Katari carried you here and grandma Tsunade healed you"

"The fifth hokage why would she heal me?"

"Because you were dying..."

I looked out the window "it's nice here"

"Katari wants to talk to you"

"Great a perfect way to ruin my day"

He walked away and opened the door Katari walked in and sat down on the corner of the bed

"Kyi I need to talk to you..."

"Well start talking Katari, by the way where's Tenoko"

She looked down and answered quietly "he's dead"

My whole world flipped at that moment and laid back down

"He when out looking for you after he found out what I did. Orochimaru found him, and put a curse mark on him, his body tried to seal it but in the end it killed him. That was five years ago"

"Well that screws my logic here help me up Katari" she held her hand out wary I took her hand and pulled myself up. "Well where's my stuff?" She pointed to where my back pack was hanging on a hook. I walked over to it and pulled out the cloak.

"Kyi that's an akatsuki cloak!"

"Yeah its mine problem huh?"

"Wait your in the akatsuki?"

"Was in the akatsuki I'm on a mission"

"What kind of mission?" She said with a familiar sparkle in her eyes

"To capture Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto and take them back to the akatsuki"

The door burst open "what Kyi what about Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled.

"You're lucky I was told to bring him back alive!" I said anger rising in my voice turning it to a growl

"Your not going to touch Sasuke, Kyi do you hear me!"

"I should kill him for what he did to me!" I whispered with tears pouring down my cheeks

"Katari-bell I need a hug now please" Katari looked shocked at her old nickname but held on to me as the sadness and despair from the past three months spilled over.

"Naruto ill never forgive him I hate him I wish I could kill him"

"Kyi" Katari whispered "what happened?"

"He killed Itachi" I said quietly

The fire in Naruto's eyes died instantly "Kyi..."

The silence in the room lasted for about a minute before Katari said

"Who's Itachi?"

"My boyfriend"

"Was he hot?"

I laughed "yes he was and will be"

"Will be...Are you pregnant Kyi!?" Katari blurted out

"NO! I found a jutsu that can bring the dead back to life all I need is Sasuke and Kabuto"

"I understand about Sasuke because he's Itachi's brother, but why Kabuto?" Naruto wondered

"Because he has special healing powers as you well know Naruto" I said with a smile

"Oh will either one get hurt?" Katari asked

"Maybe if they don't behave but other then that no they wont" I replied quickly before Naruto could ask anything.

"Where is Sasuke anyway?"

"He left about three years ago" Naruto looked away

"Great where did he go?"

"To Orochimaru"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Chapter three: the leaf village

It was my third day in the leaf village when the hokage let Katari started showing me the good things about Kohana and telling me about what had happened while I was gone.

In short I missed a hell of a lot here's a list.

Tenoko was killed by Orochimaru

The sound ninja attacked the leaf and shadow villages

My older sister ( Ryoko) had been killed protecting her children ( Suzuki((7)){at the academy}, Kyuki((7)){at the academy} and Ryori((11)){genin} who are still alive)

My twin brother (Kyo) was who had been missing since we were 5 had been found.(but they wouldn't tell me where he was or where they found him at or if he was alive)

The shadow village had been destroyed

And (later that I found this out) Katari had been attacked and tortured by Orochimaru and was saved by Kakashi

And that was in short.

First we went to see the kids. They were living with the Hyuga family so they were easy to get to. When we got to them Suzuki and Kyuki (who I found out were twins) were practicing a surikin jutsu when we walked up.

"Hey guys come here" Katari called.

"Katari!" They called and came running to hug her. "Who's this Katari?" Suzuki said

"This is your aunt Kyi" Katari said

"You mean the sister of our mother who disserted the village years ago?" a voice behind us whispered

"In short yes Ryori" Katari stammered her face turning red

"Hi little guy how are you" I turned to face him

"Why did you com back" he said

"Cuz your mom died and I came to honor her and to see you guys" I said back

With that I got to know all about the twins and then Ryori took me aside and told me off for leaving the village and then told me about how his mom died and about himself and then I told him about my years as a cat and as a akatsuki member. Then Katari and I left.

"Damn Katari if I knew this I would have probably came back" I said shaking my head and thinking about all the things Ryori told me.

"No you wouldn't and you know it you would have sit in the akatsuki base and laughed" She retorted.

"Smart-ass friend of mine the only sad thing about that is that it's probably true" I started tickling her and she screamed. Then a ninja in green dropped down and a fat guy jumped on my head.

"Shikamaru what did you do" I said scrambling to get up. Kyi had started tickling me and I had screamed. Then Choji and Shikamaru dropped out of nowhere. Choji had fallen on Kyi and a resounding snap bounced from the walls.

"Choji you landed on someone, get off" Shikamaru said mildly panicking.

"Oh sorry… is she dead?"

Her head was bent at an unnatural angle, I leaned down to take her pulse but there wasn't one.

"God I just got her back and now you take her away again! It's not fair!" I said starting to cry.

Then her head straightened and she took a deep breath.

"Wow that was weird" she said using my shoulder to get up and then holding out a hand.

I whispered "Kyi? Are you ok" and helped her up

"Yeah other than the fact I was just dead." I said looking at Katari and stretching. "God what fell on me a fucking piano!?"

"Sorry we heard you scream Katari and we came to see what happened. So who's your friend?" Shikamaru said trying to keep things mildly normal.

Forgetting I was supposed to be in disguise I stupidly said

"I'm Kyi"

A dark look passed over their faces and I suddenly couldn't move.

"Katari I'm sorry but your friends don't seem to like me" I smiled and broke the jutsu without even moving but still acted like it held me. "Shadow possession jutsu that makes you of the Nara clan and a young chuinin, Shikamaru and your dad's Shikaku," his eyes opened wide "see I can read your mind and see every thing your thinking" he looked me in the eye and I knew I had caught him in my mind trap.

I started to walk forward when chubby got in my way; I picked him up and threw him into the wall behind me.

"Kyi stop it there is a reason I'm keeping you here and it's not because your Naruto's friend" Tsunade said sternly "come here we're going back to the hokage mansion for questioning"

I had just started to walk forward when an explosion went off behind me. Katari was blow forward into me I hugged her and changed into my cat form so when we hit the ground she would not get hurt. We hit the ground and I was knocked out.

I woke up to unfamiliar voices; I growled and heard someone say sh...Owl...d...ou...hink...kno...t. I have no idea what 'showldouhinkknot" but it did sound like 'she growled do you think she's up knock her out' after realizing that I was knocked out…again.

Chapter four: Captured

The next time I woke up I was in a room; lying on the ground next to an unconscious Katari. I tried to get up but there was a chain around my hand connected to the floor. Then wondering why my hand hurt so much I looked carefully at the chain. I gasped. It wasn't around my hand it went through my hand it went in one side and out the other. Then Katari jolted up and my hand was yanked to the floor. The chain was connected normally to her wrist and the chain was looped through a hoop in the floor. It connected me and Katari. She took one look around and started screaming.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh KAKASHI SAVE ME AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH KAKASHI"

"KATARI SHUT UP AND DON'T MOVE" I yelled over her.

She darted up and ran toward the door yanking my arm through the hoop and cutting a chunk out of my arm. I roared in pain and yanked the chain; Katari came flying toward me I dodged. When she got up and started toward the door again I grabbed her and covered her eyes with my hand

She started to calm down. I started talking.

"Katari do you know where we are" she nodded "where?"

"At HIS lair" she whispered

"Who?"

"Orochimaru"

I silently thanked my hate for Katari that had led me back to my friend and to Orochimaru "ok we're going to get out of here now open your eyes and look at me" she looked up at me with big scared eyes.

"_Kyi help me" _

"_Kytara help him he's your brother!?"_

"_Kyo come back Kyrian! Come back don't go with him"_

"_KYI! HELP ME"_

I shook my head to get the voices of my family to go away. I

Looked at Katari and saw that I had been stroking her hair with my bad hand and there was blood all over her face.

"_Kyi I'm scared of losing you" _

Damn thinking of him hurt worse than thinking of my family.

That's kinda screwed.

Anyway we had to get out of here before Katari had another breakdown. "Katari-bell it's me Kyi I'm here and I'm not gonna let him hurt you again. Remember all the times I saved you before? I'm not going to let any of my friends get hurt by him again" I said remembering Tenoko and Kyo. "Kyi why is your hand bleeding" she asked in the calmest voice I've ever heard. I laughed. "Look at your hand" I began.

I looked and saw a chain linked to a hand cuff around my wrist.

"Ok now follow the chain" she said

I followed it; down to the floor and then to Kyi but instead of having a hand cuff they had put the chain strait through her hand.

"Oh my god! How are we going to get you out?"

With that said her hand started the change into what became a paw. First her hand simmered with black chakra then it twisted and curled and finally it settled into a paw-like form.

"That's some freaky crap Kyi" Katari said as the chain slipped between my claws and hit the floor. "I know it's awesome!"

We got out of the room and started to search for a way out when I had a vision-thingy and lead us strait into an arena.

Thankfully it was empty. And dark. And quiet.

_Oh shit this is bad!_ I thought quickly.

Then the lights turned on. _ Cccccrrrrrrrrrappppp_! I thought running towards the door then I heard growling and Katari screaming. I turned and fell to my knees. The wolf in front of me had the same rip in his ear, the same growl, the same colors and the same scars. As Kyo. By brother who I had not seen for so long who was stolen from me when I was only five years old.

"Come here Kyo" I said with my arms open.

Only then did I see the curse mark on his shoulder. The last thing I felt was Kyo's teeth ripping into my throat.

_Kyo who's kyo? Is he the ninja that the yashakage told us about? Kyi's brother? My fiancé!? But why did he just kill her?_ All these thoughts kept popping into my head as the wolf chased me around the arena. As I jumped over Kyi's body for the fifteenth time I shouted "hurry up Kyi!" _ Hurry up or I'll be wolf food! _I jumped over her and noticed that she was glowing a dark black color and her eyes were opened. She was signing quickly I watched as she barreled into Kyo and then threw him against a wall.

"Twilight dragon flame" I screamed and directed the jutsu at my brother. "Kyi you're back….you could have done that earlier you ass" Katari said panting beside me and watching for the jutsu to start. Then a dragon soared threw the roof and into the room picked up Kyo in its mouth, I pushed Katari on its back when it landed and jumped on.

"Come on Starky to the leaf village" I yelled to the flame dragon.

"Kyi I didn't know you could do this strong jutsu" Katari yelled and looked around as the dragon started toward Kohana and then back at me.

"I could do a lot stronger jutsu but I just came back to life and I don't have that much chakra right now and ummm…I don't know how long this will last" I explained.

"Kyi I wanted to say something" Katari yelled as I looked around.

"What?"

"Nice Necklace"

"I'm not wearing a necklace Katari are you seeing things!?"

"No" her hand went to my throat and picked at a collar like necklace.

Chapter four: Chidori Choker

She froze a mirror for me and I got to see the necklace it was black metal with a large glowing blue-purple gem in the middle.

"I wasn't wearing this earlier was I?" I tapped the metal not daring to touch the gem.

"Yeah ever since I woke up" she was looking back towards Orochimaru's.

I lightly tapped the gem. Nothing happened. "Look it doesn't do anything" I said tapping it some more to prove my point.

Katari leaned over and tapped it, "hey look it's turning darker"

Suddenly blue lightning came out of the jewel shocking me until I screamed in pain. "Kyi!?" I heard Katari shout.

Kyi screamed and was shaking violently as blue lightning came out of the necklace and covered her. It reminded me of something… I looked closely. _Kakashi's Chidori!? _Then we were falling through the air over the leaf village gate. "Katari I'm sorry I can't hold it" Kyi yelled still being shocked. Tears came to my eyes Kyi was in horrible pain and all she could think about was me! I watched her as we fell and saw Kyo falling behind her. I looked down and screamed the ground was only feet away. Then I saw a head of white hair and then a dog. "Katari are you ok?" Kakashi said looking me in the eye.

"Yeah" then I remembered Kyi. I jumped out of Kakashi's arms and ran toward Kyi who had been caught by Kiba and then sat on the ground. There was still electricity running all over her but thankfully she had passed out.

I woke up in the hospital some time later feeling like shit and my hair sticking up in all directions.

"Kyi you're alive" Katari squealed and plowed into my side.

"Owwwwwwwww! Katari get off!"

"Sorry"

"What happened "

"You passed out and then you died again and…." I lost track off what she was saying and laughed

"What's so funny?"

"That's the first time I've actually felt pain in awhile"

"Okk… hey Kyi I forgot to ask you earlier"

"What?"

"I thought you didn't like being alone."

"I don't but I figure out that if you're alone you don't feel pain and you just feel numb inside its like when some one close to you dies and you are just numb for a while only the person who died is yourself"

"Yeah..."

"It's like that but then I met Itachi and I guess I just…"

Tsunade burst into the room before I could finish the sentence.

"Thank god you're okay Kyi you nearly died" Tsunade said fast and bent to look at my choker.

"That's got to be painful but don't worry we have the best medic ninja and Kakashi working on it"

"So that's where Kakashi-sensei is" a familiar voice said.

"Oh hi Sakura" Katari said waving her hand.

"hey Sakura I remember you from the chuiuin exams!"

"Kyi I thought I heard right. Are you okay? I mean you just traveled like four days worth in a few minutes with a single jutsu"

"Aahh…. Wasn't anything special I guess" I shrugged. Tsunade burst into the room "Kyi there is a very angry wolf in a cage downstairs can you deal with it?"

_Kyo! He must have made it back with us!_

I started to get up when a black –haired ninja ran in "lady Tsunade don't let her move the collar reacts to movement and chakra" she said breathlessly. I stopped moving and the choker hummed a warning as I tried to shift forms. "Shit! I'm going to kill him for this!" Katari pushed me back down 


End file.
